Super Intelligence
Super Intelligence is the ability that allows the user to be able to perceive all cause and effect relations. They can notably deduce the path leading to any effect, allowing him to plan, analyze, and take action with absolute efficiency. In a fighting situation, the user can perfectly adapt to all factors before they even appear, achieving maximum efficiency in offense, defense, and strategy, ensuring optimal success as long as there is the slightest chance. As a strategist, the user can always achieve optimal results (depending on the means at their disposal), perfectly anticipating all variables and their opponents' every move. These calculations can lead to extremely complicated planning in the long run, which always ends up being successful. As scientists, they can discover new theories and invent new technologies with incredible ease, as they can automatically deduce the correct path to the desired result and remove the need for trial/error basic protocol. The user can instantly understand anything by perceiving all the causes/effects it is currently made of, as well as all the previous ones that lead to this state. For example, a simple glance at someone would be enough to learn their nature, personality, history, expectations, strengths, weaknesses, etc. The perception can also be turned to the person's future, its many paths, their probabilities, and the one which will eventually be realized. Criminals with this power could execute perfect crimes very easily, as they would know exactly which actions would lead to their arrest and which wouldn't, by knowing all possible consequences (effect) of each individual action (cause). In short, users are flawless tacticians. They understand everything, are always several steps ahead of everyone else, are impossible to catch off-guard, and always achieve the best possible results. The user can instinctively and with little effort perform complex mental operations beyond the capability of a normal human mind. The user can gather and assimilate any kind of knowledge and understand it fully and instantaneously, when the user reads, sees or hears any concept they will understand it completely, whether it is natural or supernatural. If the user comes into contact with any piece of “information” that is wrong, they intuitively know this and can discern what is correct and what is wrong. The user can instantly and perfectly use the knowledge they gain, e.g. the user can gain the skills and knowledge of a doctor to heal someone or gain the experience and skills of a master martial artist for fighting. User can notice, process and understand any/all details of any situation or environment no matter how small, allowing them to intuitively understand and solve any problem or situation no matter how difficult or impossible it may be. It doesn't matter how small the clues or details are, they will automatically know and process them almost instantly. User can process unlimited amounts of information, without any hindrances or backlashes of information. The user has the capability to process an infinite number of simultaneous calculations, allowing him to identify all the variables in any theoretical situation by instantly recombining all information the user has on them. The user can instantly learn and understand the complexity and exactness of organisms, objects, subjects, fields, powers, etc. without the need of long-term or special education. This Intuition, also called Discernment or Instinct, is the ability to "just know" personal information about an object, subject, or occurrence, including sensing how others will react to something that the user does or when something is about to happen. This ability is innate and cannot be turned off. A faculty of this ability allows the user to also (or instead) intuit spiritual truths and principles (sensing the presence of evil/danger/people that dislike the user, a feeling that one should or shouldn’t go somewhere, or the right thing to do in a situation); this faculty is called Gnosis. The user can detect any possible flaws in the products, processes and systems and then see from then how to fix the flaw in question. See Also * Episode:Try The Pie Category:Abilities